


Агенты И.Н.С.Е.П.Ш.Н

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Drabble, Humor, M/M, PWP, Ratings: R, Romance, special agent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот неловкий момент, когда одно задание достается двум агентам разных разведок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Агенты И.Н.С.Е.П.Ш.Н

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2015 на ФБ-2015.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacate :)

Нужно было торопиться. Информация о новом оружии всплыла всего пару дней назад, но Артур знал, что завтра в Вене состоится аукцион, и разработка исчезнет из поля зрения, чтобы потом появиться уже рабочим прототипом где-то на Востоке.   
Артур прибыл ближайшим рейсом. Его должен был ждать связной с данными о времени и месте проведения торгов. Задачей Артура было выкрасть флэшку с чертежами и опередить конкурентов. А в том, что они уже в пути, сомнений не было.

Он привык действовать наверняка, подготовив один-два запасных плана, но все они рушились, когда рядом появлялся назойливый агент МИ-6. Артур уже держал в руках флэшку, когда окно номера распахнулось и внутрь, отстегивая карабин от веревки, скользнул мужчина в черном. Артур тут же навел на него пистолет с глушителем:

– Здравствуй, мистер Имс.  
– Привет, Арти, – улыбнулся тот. – Соскучился?  
– Ты не поверишь, но нет, – резко ответил Артур, убирая добычу во внутренний карман пиджака и не сводя внимательного взгляда с конкурента.  
– И это после всего, что между нами было! – Имс картинно обиделся и прикрыл глаза рукой, при этом не выпуская Артура из виду.  
– Всего лишь секс, – хмыкнул Артур.  
– Умопомрачительный секс, – поправил его Имс. – И что будем делать?

За дверями послышались голоса.

– Сваливать! – рявкнул Артур и в один прыжок оказался около Имса, обнимая его за шею. Тот понятливо обхватил его за талию одной рукой и, придерживая веревку второй, выпрыгнул в окно.

– Ты стал тяжелее, – кряхтел Имс, снимая снаряжение.  
– Заткнись, – Артур торопливо устремился прочь от отеля: его машина была в двух кварталах. Неожиданно сильные руки снова обхватили его и затащили обратно в подворотню. – Ты что творишь, Имс?   
– Я соскучился, – ответил тот, впиваясь в его рот горячим поцелуем. – И, судя по всему, ты тоже, – усмехнулся он, прижимаясь всем телом и медленно сползая ниже.  
– Ты сдурел? Нас прямо тут и возьмут тепленькими, – протестовал Артур. – Прекрати немедленно!

Внезапная догадка осенила Артура, и он тут же полез во внутренний карман – флэшки не было.

– Ах ты скотина! – Артур замахнулся кулаком, но Имс тут же перехватил его и прижал к стене. Во второй руке он держал флэшку.  
– Ты, как всегда, на высоте, – он прижался губами ко рту Артура. – И это чертовски сексуально.

Артур выхватил флэшку у него из ладони, потянулся за поцелуем, одним резким движением выскользнул из-под Имса и впечатал его лицом в кирпичную стену, заламывая руку и прижимаясь сам.

– Вот это, – он потерся бедрами о задницу Имса, – тоже сексуально. – Он выпустил Имса из захвата, поправил костюм и спрятал флэшку. – Псих.

***

До машины добрались быстро. Артур сел за руль и собирался попрощаться, когда Имс бесцеремонно уселся на пассажирское сиденье:

– Брось, детка, мы оба знаем, что я не уйду просто так.  
– Я вышвырну тебя из машины на трассе, – пообещал Артур, срываясь с места. Колеса жалобно взвизгнули, оставляя черный след на асфальте. 

Имс не сдавался. Наклонившись, он положил руку на пах Артура, провел ладонью по твердому члену и слегка сжал его через плотную ткань брюк.

– Тебе когда-нибудь делали минет на полной скорости? – спросил он.  
– Это небезопасно. – Артур метнул в него быстрый взгляд и снова уставился на дорогу. Выезд из города был через пару километров.  
– Зато как щекочет нервы! – Имс улыбался как Чеширский кот.  
– Адреналин пагубно влияет на эрекцию. – Артур резко свернул вправо, отбрасывая непристегнутого Имса назад, на его сиденье.   
– Вот сейчас мы этот стереотип и сломаем. – Имс быстро нырнул под руку Артура, и не успел тот что-то сказать, как Имс расстегнул его брюки и высвободил член.  
– Ты сдуре-е-ел, – простонал Артур, вжимая педаль скорости в пол. Имс как раз облизывал головку. Он плотно обхватил губами член и опустился вниз, принимая его до самого основания. – Мы разобьемся, – с трудом выдавил Артур, выворачивая на трассу.

Имс его не слушал. Он вылизывал ствол Артура, прослеживая линии выступивших венок, обводил языком головку и снова полностью вбирал его, утыкаясь носом в мягкие волоски в паху. Минет в его исполнении всегда был божественным, и Артур наслаждался бы им и сейчас, если бы они не неслись по автобану на бешеной скорости. Имс обхватил член у основания и мягко двинул ладонью вверх-вниз, языком лаская головку и слизывая выступившую смазку. Сильнее сжав руку, он ускорился, заставляя Артура вжаться спиной в сиденье. Перед глазами у него все плыло, выдержка и контроль отказывали.

– Точно рехнулся, – выдохнул он. – И я вместе с тобой!

Артур резко ударил по тормозам, едва успев свернуть на обочину. Он с громким протяжным стоном кончил Имсу в рот, вцепившись в рулевое колесо. Имс откинулся на сиденье и, тяжело дыша, расстегнул собственные штаны. Доведя себя до разрядки парой резкий движений, он забрызгал спермой «торпеду автомобиля» и задушено прошептал: «Артур!». Придя в себя, он порылся по карманам, достал пачку сигарет и сунул одну в рот. Артур выхватил ее и сам поцеловал его пухлые раскрасневшиеся губы, раздвигая их языком и проникая внутрь. Поцелуй получился долгим и глубоким. Артур тоже соскучился.

***

Лежа на кровати придорожного мотеля, Артур лениво курил и смотрел в потолок. Имс вышел из ванны, влажный и посвежевший после душа.  
– Скопировал? – спросил его Артур. Имс отпираться не стал, только улыбнулся в ответ. – Не забудь вернуть на место. 

Имс демонстративно вложил флэшку во внутренний карман пиджака Артура. Эти двое слишком хорошо знали друг друга.


End file.
